1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a storage apparatus, a computer system having the storage apparatus, and method thereof, and more particularly, to apparatuses and methods of a storage system to have a variable storage area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional host computer includes a plurality of memory units to store data. The memory units have a log area to temporarily store the data and a data area to store the temporarily stored data. The memory units are, for example, an HDD, a FDD, a DRAM, an SRAM, a flash memory, a flash EEPROM, etc. However, the data area and the log area are fixed within the memory units, causing a slow speed of the memory unit in reading and writing and a low performance of the host computer in processing.